I am happy
by winSohma
Summary: Cuando me diste una sonrisa..como empezamos.., esta fue tu mensaje para mi para verdaderamente vivir con todo mi corazón CROSSOVER TOTAL, si quieren que lo continue solo avisen, pero si no ni modo,es su opinion,pero bueno me dejan un Reviews! plis,SAKUx?


**aclaracion para todos:**

**ESTO ES ABSOLUTAMENTE CROSSOVER**

**es un kisaku**_**(kilua zaoldyeck and sakura haruno/crossover/)**_** con kyou sohma de fruits basketd agregado como hijo adoptado, es que el sufrimiento de kyou cuando era pequeño me llamo la atencion, kiaaaaa si no es lindo! **_(aunque yo prefiero en adolecente ¬////¬)_**y pues si quieren que lo continue me dicen por que lo puedo hacer para aclarar dudas, si el one-shot tiene exito**_/depende de ustedes amigos!/_** lo continuo , pero si nadie lo pesca, pues...ahi quedara el one-shot, en fin, espero que les agrade!**

* * *

_**I am happy..**_

Las flores de sakura se esparcian en el ambiente, de un parque que daba una tranquilidad inmensa, que era agradablemente acompañada por el romantico y la sensación familiar. Era para todos los gustos.

Parejas por doquier se encontraban con las manos entrelazadas, labios juntos, o mirandose con todo ese sentimiento que un amor puro puede dar, en ese parque, se hallaba una hermosa joven de unos profundos ojos jade, que se encontraban pendiente de un joven de su edad con una varonil sonrisa, aunque la inocencia le daba ese toque completamente encantador, el se encontraba con un pequeño niño de al rededor 9 a 10 años, que llamaba la atencion por su peculiar color de cabello anaranjado

en cada momento su miraba se dulcificaba observando a aquellos hombres, o _"hombrecitos_", pero... no lo podia evitar, era tan monos ambos!, je!, una sonrisa juguetona adorno su cara al ver los intentos de ser "instructor de futbol" de el mayor, increible, el mismo futbolista ´era el nada mas y nada menos , cazador de la familia de asesinos, o si... los tiempos cambian, el asesino de sangre fria, donde sus ojos se clavaban, era la muerte segura, el ahora era un.."padre" cuidando a su pequeño "hijo", y de el, ni hablar, a pesar de tener tan poca edad ya avia pasado por las oscuridad del sufrimiento, ser uno de los miembros de los horoscopos chinos no era nada agradable para el pequeño de ojos escarlata, y apellido sohma, pero como dice el refran: _las apariencias engañan __y_ esa pelirosa que los observava lo sabia de sobra

mirando a el cielo la dueña de los ojos jade pidio un deseo

_-__**onegai...que ellos nunca suelten mi mano..., nunca...siempre...juntos...**_

_**Incluso este insignificante yo, te amó más que nadie, con toda mi alma. por eso...Gracias por todos esos preciosos sentimientos que me han dado...**_

y asi viendo ese inmenso manto azulado, cerro los ojos para volver esa dulce mirada a sus hombres... como avía dicho antes.. eran tan... lindos!

_-sakura, nos vamos, se hace tarde ya sabes, despues no alcanzaremos a llegar a una hora prudente para el festival_

_- apurate oka-san!´_

_-hai! - _no era su hijo, pero lo amaba como tal, no era su esposo, pero no le importaba, lo adoraba, necesitaba, completamente enamorada, por eso, era feliz, mucho, una familia, despues de todo...si tenia una hermosa familia...algo rara pero hermosa

a ese ex-asesino de ojos negro azulados con ese encantador toque verde, y al pequeño de cabello anaranjado, unos idiotas impulsivos pero sus idiotas impulsivos, ademas,.. ella los centraba, por nada era una de las nuevas sannin, ademas...

su sonrisa se borro levemente, era verdad...ademas ella era esa molestosa carga,..

pero...

_"""Por favor no te vayas, no te vayas... aquédate aquí, La luz arrasa a través del cielo... amor..""_

hermosas palabras dedicada a ella, miro a su lado donde el pequeño de ojos escarlata le tomo la mano con cariño dedicandole una de sus tan poco usual sonrisas, volteo asia el hombre que ama...y... que la ama, el cual le robo un suave beso, dedicandole una a su parecer hermosa sonrisa, mientras de fondo se escuchaba wuacatela no se besen en frente mio!´del pequeño kyou sohma, si un niño lindo impulsivo gato y que queria como a su hijo, y su hermoso futuro esposo que estaba a su lado, su vida estaba completa, a pesar de el sufrimiento, a pesar de la oscuridad de la soledad, todo...con una pisca de inocencia y amor, se podia solucionar.

_""Por favor no olvides, no estás solo, Incluso si estamos separados, podemos seguir tomados mano a mano, mi primer amor, primero descubrí que podría haber tal sufrimiento. Incluso si algo se va lejos, vivirá una vez más""_

Palabras que salieron de su boca el dia que sus cariños se sentian solos, mientras sus lágrimas sigue fluyendo una después de otra, no puedo ver tu ultima sonrisa a través de lo borroso del cristal apañado de sus ojos, pero como tambien le dijo:

_" Cuando me diste una sonrisa.. como empezamos.., esta fue tu mensaje para mi para verdaderamente vivir con todo mi corazón""_

...claras palabras.. por que a pesar de no ser una familia legal..

eran mas felices que cualquier otro, y eso ella agradecia a el cielo,

por que...

-Vamos a prometernos una al otro que nos aferraremos a la intensidad que sentimos ese día y vivir el futuro que florece en mañana, por eso _**I am happy**_

_**OWARI!!!!!**_

* * *

_y bien les gusto?, ummm espero que si o_

_pero yo entiendo si es que no, en general a la mayoria no le gusta el crossover, pero lo ise pensando en el futuro de sakura, es que como un amigo(cristian!) se le ocurrio de que sasuke y itashi muere en una pelea mortal, osea ya no mas sasuke-kun; y lo otro es que como supuestamente naruto muerte en la cuarta pelicula _**digo supuestamente por que no creo que masashi kishimoto-sensei nos deje asi, osea naruto no puede morir**

_ya bueno, entonces junte a personajes que me gustaban, osea kyou sohma de fumbara o mas conocido como FRUITS BASKETD!_

_y ya saben, killua zaoldyeck, ademas esta pareja ya la avia visto, no creo que sea tan malo pero bueno que les parecio, jeje me avisan por comentario, por favor!!!! jeje bueno nos vemos a la proccima,_

_MATTA NEEEEE!!!!!_


End file.
